


Playing lights

by griffonskies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffonskies/pseuds/griffonskies
Summary: Shiro didn't quite plan it, but Lance ended up on an unexpected Valentine's Day date anyway.





	Playing lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BimmbleBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BimmbleBee/gifts).



> Written for the Shance Valentine's Day exchange over on the Shance Support Squad and Shance Cafe.  
> For bimmblebee on tumblr (I hope you have the same name on AO3 too, if not, I'm sorry for the mixup!)
> 
> This actually started out as a totally different story. In a modern-day setting, unrequited secondary love interests, tumbling into freezing waters and daring rescues.  
> But then my muse decided that no, nope, nope, that story would not do and had me write this instead. 
> 
> So I hope you like it!

“Ah, this is the life~,” said Lance as he stretched his arms out and crossed them behind his head, leaning even more into Shiro’s shoulder.

“Oh?” said Shiro. He looked away from Black’s screens, hands still on the controls, to nuzzle at Lance’s temple that was now conveniently within nuzzling distance. “How so?”

Lance settled one arm around Shiro’s neck, “Why, I just masterfully finished a very important assignment - Allura will be so awed by my performance!” 

“Quite impressive. Makes me wonder what I’m here for-”

“And now, now I got my very own pilot - a quite handsome one if I do say so myself - to fly me home in a private, black, almost-limo.”

Black rumbled in mock offense, Lance sprawled and stretched even more over Shiro’s lap to reach one hand and pat at the consoles “Aw, you know I find you beautiful. Only second to Blue.”

Shiro laughed, both his hands coming down to wrap around Lance’s waist to keep him from falling, “Hmm. I have to admit, that does sound nice.” Then he bent down to steal a kiss while Lance was flailing around trying not to tumble down. 

Black purred in the background, steadily flying by a star cluster on their way back to the Castle.

* * *

The Castle was still two galaxies away from them when they were passing through a newly formed nebula. One of the sides consoled beeped to life, drawing Shiro’s attention, first to the numbers and charts it was showing, then to a planet on their right. Shiro hmmed, hands still around Lance, and Black changed course without prompting. 

“I still have no idea how you do that. Where are we going?” said Lance.

“I just want to check something.”

They descended through the atmosphere. White fluffy clouds and bright turquoise waters beneath them. Had he not known better Lance would have thought they were back home on Earth looking at the wide Caribbean sea. Black flew just above the water, one clawed foot extending to play and leave trails on the surface. 

The bright blue sky turned darker as they flew closer to the pole of the planet. Water let way to black sand, then came gray valleys and then a white-greenish surface that looked like ice and snow.

Black finally landed in a mountain surrounded valley, under a blue hour sky. The stars were just starting to show. The rest of the galaxy stretched right above them and the nearby nebula colored half the sky in luminous reds and greens.

They just sat there in silence for a while, looking out the front screen. Lance was just about to ask Shiro what they were looking for when Black’s radar beeped again, showing swirling formations. Bright blue light flashed from the corner of his vision and he looked back. Lance gasped, his breath caught by the view outside.

They have arrived just in time to see the polar lights play across the planet’s atmosphere. Bright arctic blue lights danced above them on a dark, star-speckled backdrop. The light reflected on the snow around them and made it glow azure.

Black rumbled in pleasure. The cockpit flickered violet. And then the controls, roof, and walls started disappearing, like pixels flickering to life one by one, to show the sky around them.

It took Lance a few minutes, but when he was finally able to turn his gaze away from the spectacle, he looked at Shiro and found the other just as awestruck.

“How did you know?”

Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eyes and just winked at him.

* * *

“No seriously. How did you know to come here?” asked Lance, following Shiro as they made their way to Black’s cabin area. The ceiling and walls still reflected the outside, the lights in the room dimmed as they passed so to not outshine the aurora.

“I didn’t,” said Shiro. He took two hot drink packs from a drawer, removed the lids, and put them in another drawer they’ve all dubbed the ‘microwave’ (Coran had tried to explain the proper Altean name and use for it, but none of them have been listening) “Black and I have been keeping an eye out for something like this. We just got lucky now.”

The ‘microwave’ made a ringing sound and Shiro took the, now hot, packs out. The pale blue ‘space chocolate’ in the cups shimmered even more blue from the aurora above. “I guess we got extra lucky today.” He extended one of the cups for Lance but paused as he saw Lance just standing there staring at him.

“Lance?”

Lance shook his head and took the cup, making a delighted face as he saw the ‘space chocolate’.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?” said Lance, not really paying attention as he was smelling his drink, taking in the aromas. 

“Happy Valentine's day.”

“Hmm, you too- wait, what! That’s today?!” 

Shiro blinked at the yell, but then smiled cheekily at Lance. “Yep! It is.”

“Why you,” said Lance, poking Shiro in the chest then throwing his arm out for emphasis, “Acting so coy - ‘oh no, Lance, I so did not plan this’ - abducting me on a Valentine's Day date. And spoiling all my plans back at the Castle!”

Shiro just laughed at him. Raising a hand to cradle one pouting cheek. 

“Don’t you laugh. I don't even have your present with me! How am I supposed to woo you now.” 

“Love, I’m sure you can think of something. You’re quite ingenious after all.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Perhaps. But will it get me a kiss?”

* * *

The pilot’s seat was lowered into the floor, and the two of them carried out the mattress so they could lay down and comfortably look at the aurora. And that’s how they spent the next few hours, shoulder to shoulder looking at the sky in companionable silence. 

Shiro looked to his side and finally allowed himself to stare, transfixed. The aurora lights played over Lance’s form like waves and made his blue armor shine even brighter. Shiro thought that he has to find a way to install similar lights in their room so he could see Lance covered in blue light more often.

Lance looked at him and Shiro smiled. He leaned towards him, aiming for a kiss.

But suddenly Lance sat up, and before Shiro could even ask, he turned around and strateled Shiro’s hips, palms flat on both sides of Shiro’s head and silently looked down at him.

Shiro looked up and reached out with one hand to stroke at Lance’s cheek, “Hey you.”

“... I just love how you look when covered in starlight.”

Shiro blushed.

Lance bent down for a kiss.


End file.
